High school? Oh boy
by Bobsayshello
Summary: A NEW HIGH SCHOOL STORY! Fem!Percy goes to Male!Annabeth's high school! Time to battle new monsters like sluts and jocks. Will genderbent Percabeth survive? Of course! PERCABETH WILL LIVE FOREVER! Read and review! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's me again! Sorry I haven't updated my other story; I just want to get this out there before I forget. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am the millionaire author Rick Riordan! That's why I'm writing fanfiction!**

**REVIEW!**

Percy pov.

I walk into Abraham Lincoln High School, **(AN: It's a real high school in San Fran, look it up.) **with all the boys staring me. I get a couple of cat calls and wolf whistles. Ugh. I mean, it's just disgusting. I'm not just a piece of meat, I'm a woman! Oh gods, I'm turning into Artemis. Anyway, it's not like I dressed to impress! I'm in sweatpants and green t-shirt that says Girls train, boys complain.

Anyway, I should probably tell you what I'm doing in a high school in San Fran. I got expelled from Goode. Hey! It's not my fault people thought the hellhound was a baby Golden Retriever! Also, unknown to Anderson, aka Wise Guy, I'm in HIS high school!

I walk up to a fairly normal looking girl. In other words, not looking like she was wearing just socks. I tapped her on the shoulder and she whirled around. The girl had blue eyes, jaw length brown hair, and dressed extremely casually. She wore black sweatpants and a shirt that Girls got game. She was wearing a baseball cap that said Diamonds are a girl's best friend, with a picture of two black diamonds.

"Hi! I'm Skylar, and you are?" she seemed fairly normal. "Percy, my full name's Persephone. But, don't call me that unless you wish to die a slow painful death" She laughed. Skylar has a sense of humor! We will get along just fine! "Hey, Skylar, can you show me where the office is? I need to get my schedule." She smiled, "Of course! I will take you there myself!"

Our journey was interrupted by a boy who looked like a typical jock. It looked to Skylar, "Hey babe." "Go away Mike." He spotted me, but that was when I spotted him. It was Andy! Anderson to all of you who don't understand nicknames. I was about to head over when I heard a high nasally voice say, "Oh Andy! It's me! Your girlfriend!"

**Hope you like it! Should I continue with this story?**

**REVIEW!**

**-Bobsayshello**


	2. Lindsey vs Percy

**Hello! It's me again. So I have decided to continue with this story! I will be doing response to reviews now!**

**EverySingleTime: Thanks for the advice; I hope this one is better**

**HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185: Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving this story anytime soon!**

**Disclaimer: JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, I DON'T OWN PJO!**

**REVIEW!**

Anderson pov

I inwardly groaned and mentally screamed, WHY ME!? WHY MUST THE GODS CURSE ME WITH THESE GOOD LOOKS! Well, I guess the answer is: the Fates hate me!

I turned around to my friends and sent them a look that said: Please help me! They sent me a look that said: Sorry dude sucks to be you! Once again, I inwardly groaned. I turned around to see the sluttiest person I have ever laid eyes on, and she looked more slutty than usual! She had obviously died black hair, sea-green contact lenses, and wa- wait. Sea-green? She must have tried to make herself look like Percy! But how did she find out how she looked? Never mind, Percy is pretty much all I talk about!

Anyway, back to the slut. She wore what looked to be a bikini! And I mean just the bikini! No clothes at all over it! She wore so much makeup, that I couldn't even see her nose. No, wait never mind, there it is.

She wore like 6 inch high heels that practically screamed DEATHTRAP! This new monster that I have just described to you is named Lindsey. **(AN: Sorry to any Lindsey's out there!)**

Even her name makes me shutter. She's been after me ever since I stepped foot in this school, and that's no exaggeration either. I literally walked through the door and she practically jumped into my arms! Anyways, the monster walked up to me and put her hand on my chest. She purred, "Oh Anderson, have you been working out lately?" I felt really uncomfortable and responded, "Actually, my girlfriend and I have been sparring all summer." I put stress on the word girlfriend. Also, it wasn't a lie that we were sparring all summer; it just wasn't the whole truth.

You see, last summer was the giant war, and Percy and I had gone through hell, literally. I still have nightmares about it.

The she-devil purred again, "Oh well then, she'd doesn't have to know then does she? What your 'girlfriend' doesn't know won't hurt her will it?" I was about to respond when I heard another female voice cry out, "Oh yeah? Well guess what, she does know!" I turned to the source of the voice and let out a gasp of shock, "Percy?" She smiled slightly, "Hey Wise Guy. Care to explain this to me?" I look down, and Lindsey still had her hand on my chest. Oh gods.

Percy pov

I smiled slightly at the worried look on his face. But then I looked back to the monster and scowled. I walked up to her and said "Look here, that is my boyfriend, not yours. I have known him since we were twelve years old, and we have gone through hell and back. Now, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Finally, for good measure, I slapped her.

She looked at me and said, "Look here missy, you may have won this battle, but you haven't won the war. Just watch, Andy will be mine someday, just you see!" With that, she walked off with her posse.

I turned to Andy. He was about to explain, when it kissed him, and he kissed back. The perfect moment was ruined by a voice saying, "OI! Lovebirds! Break it up; do we really need a repeat of the stables?"

**What do you think? Is it good?**

**REVIEW!**

**-Bobsayshello**


	3. Past and Present

**Hello everyone! You probably hate me for not updating, but I can live with that! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Do I look like Rick Riordan? No I do not; therefore I do not own PJO.**

**Review answers:**

**Jm annonymus- I will continue with this story! Don't worry!**

**Guest- I've looked for a story like this for a long time, too! That's why I started this story, and you did a good job with the English!**

**Guest- Thanks! You should make an account!**

**Guest- Is it really that good?**

**Life is so short- Thanks, I've been looking for a story like this for a long time! So, I decided to write one!**

**Guest- I updated!**

**REVIEW!**

Nico pov

It's official, I. Hate Demeter. Why? Well, I either get to be turned into wheat! Or I get to go to high school! Neither of those options sounded very good to me!

Anyway, I chose the latter, at the very least; I get to go with Thalia. My favorite cousin! **(AN: no Thalico, unless you want! Review and I'll decide)** Don't tell Percy I said that, she'll kill me. I walk through the doors of Abraham Lincoln High School, completely unaware of what lat ahead.

Leo pov

Piper, Jason, and I were hanging around Camp Jupiter when we got an Iris message. It was Percy, she said that she was surprising Anderson at his high school in San Fran. I turned to her and said, "Why are you telling is this?" She shrugged. I responded, "Fair enough." She was about to respond when there was a noise from behind her and she swiped through the IM. I looked to Jasper (as the Aphrodite cabin calls them) and said, "Well, who wants to surprise the happy couple at their school?" Jason and Piper got identical evil grins on their face. I guess we're going to high school!

That's how the Lost Hero (as we're called at camp,) got on the steps of an extremely boring looking high school! We all took a deep breath and walked inside. Piper got a couple of cat calls and wolf whistles, Jason got a couple of flirty looks from cheerleaders, I got a couple of once-overs. Well that's better than normal! But my heart belongs to Calypso and Calypso only.

We walked to the center of the school, where there seemed to be some kind of showdown going on. I rubbed my hands I anticipation of a cat fight. As it turns out, it was Percy defending her man. Fight the power Percy! For good measure, Percy slapped the girl. Whoooo Percy! Andy and Percy started to kiss; I decided then would be good time to intervene, "OI! Lovebirds! Do we really need a repeat of the Argo II?" She turned to me and said, "Leo?"

I grinned cockily, "The one and only! Jason and Piper are here too!" Percy and Andy turn to them and give them hugs. I hear a voice in the distance say, "DON'T FORGET US! YOUR FAVORITE COUSINS!" Only one person would say that! Andy voiced my exact thoughts, "Thalia?" She and Nico came into view, "The one and only!"

Percy pov

This is the best day ever! All of them start talking at once while I look around. My eyes fall on Skylar. Skylar! I almost forgot about her! I marched over to her, grabbed her hand and marched back over. "HEY GUYS!" I said, "This is Skylar. She helped me find my way around here! Skylar, this is Leo, Andy, Jason, Piper, Thalia, and Nico!"

She smiled, "Hi! How are you guys?" Everyone said, "Fine." Skylar looked slightly confused, she turned to me and Andy, "You guys look like people I've seen in my dreams!" She seemed to realize what she said, "Well, that's not creepy at all..."

Anderson pov

Seaweed Brain and I exchanged looks, we both had realized our parents had blessed her, the question is, who is her godly parent? I was about to ask her a question when the bell rang. All of the demigods plus Skylar have the same home room, so we can ask her questions then!

**I know, it sucks!**


	4. First classes

**Hola! Como estas? Never mind, you guys probably don't speak Spanish.**

**Pandalover9914- Thanks! Sorry for no Thalico, but Nico will eventually be romantically involved.**

**Disclaimer: I am going to say this to you very slowly. I don't own PJO.**

**REVIEW!**

Skylar pov

All of these new people are weird, but I can live with that. I'm just happy to have some friends. You see, for about the first two years in high school (AN: They're juniors now) I was the nerdy girl with a book and got an A on every single test. I worked hard to get that image off of me. But, then Lindsey started spreading rumors about how I had kicked a puppy then threw in the trash! She had pictures, but they were really badly photo shopped.

After that, everyone hated me, even my so called 'friends' believed Lindsey over me. I just stopped trying to be cool and started being myself. I got my hair cut for Locks of Love, I made duct tape flower pens and sold them for breast cancer research, and I took up Irish dancing! (AN: I actually did all of these things)

I'm still made fun of, but I don't let them get to me. When they graduate high school and go to work at a fast food place, I'll be in a great college.

Sorry, I got off topic. We made our way to home room and decided to get to know each other. They asked me a lot of questions:

"Favorite color?" "Green."

"Favorite sport?" "Archery or swimming."

"Do you do well in school?" I snorted at that one, "I'm top of the junior class."

They looked like they were about to ask me more questions, when the bell rang. I looked at my schedule, "I have science with Mrs. Bane first. "I discovered that Percy and Thalia have it to, while Anderson and Nico had math.

Thalia pov

We walked into Mrs. Bane's classroom. She seemed kind of boring. Her classroom was white, just like the rest of the classrooms. She had all sorts of posters up: minerals, rocks, water cycle, mass, and Newton's law of motion.

She said, "Welcome class. I know what you're all thinking: Science is boring! Well, I'm here to change that! We will start out today with seating arrangements. You can sit where you like, but if you talk, I'm going to have to change that."

I almost snorted, the nerds sat in the front, the jocks sat in the back, and normal people sat in the middle. It was so cliché.

Skylar groaned. I looked at her strangely. She pointed to a boy in the back. He looked like a typical jock: he had a football jacket, a buzz cut, no book bag, and was walking over to us.

"Hey Sky," the jock said, "how you doin'?" Skylar gave the boy a sweet, sarcastic smile, "Hey Mike, I happen to have a bow and couple of arrows at home. I can bring them in, notch an arrow, aim at you, and 'accidentally' fire! How would you like that?" Mike looked visibly scared for a second, "You'd never get them past the metal detector!" Skylar gave him an evil smirk, "I have my ways!"

Mike wisely backed down and sulked back to his seat. I gave Skylar a high five. I think I just found a new hunter!

Percy pov

You know, I really think Skylar is pretty awesome! Every time a boy walked up to us, Skylar just shot them a look that said: Come closer. I dare you. Wisely, they didn't. I discovered Thalia, Skylar, and I had all of our classes together. The day passed by pretty quick, we all joked around throughout the classes. Turns out, Skylar can basically find the answer to any question without even paying attention.

Before we knew it, it was time for lunch. All of the demigods plus Skylar had lunch together. Unfortunately, when we walked into the cafeteria, everyone stared at us. Skylar glared at what seemed like the whole cafeteria! "Why don't ya mind your own business!" Everyone went back to what they were talking about.

We walked over to the table that Andy and Nico had claimed. Nico looked kind of confused, "Skylar, how did you get everyone to be quiet so quickly?"

We all turned to Skylar, who shifted uncomfortably under the stares. "When I first came here, I was always called a nerd. And no one wanted to be seen with me. I hung out with the other so called 'nerds'. For once, I finally felt like I belonged. Lindsey started spreading rumors about me. Everyone believed her over me. Even my so called 'friends'. I just stopped trying to be cool, and just became myself. That whole rumor kind of gave me reputation of exploding very easily."

I pitied her, I knew what it was like to be an outsider, "But, you have us now right?" She smiled, "Yeah." Her smile quickly vanished, "Evil queen and her minions, twelve o'clock."

Andy pov

I didn't need to ask what she meant. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I saw who it lead to. It was Lindsey. Sometimes, I think that girl is the spawn of Tartarus itself. She spoke in a high nasally voice, "So Andy, you know how my mom is a Victoria's Secret model? Well she invited me and a friend on a cruise with a bunch of models. I decided I'm inviting you! The boat leaves this weekend."

Percy sneered, "He can't, my dad is visiting us this weekend." I felt myself go pale, "He is?" I squeaked. Poseidon doesn't exactly like me; he thinks I am unworthy of his daughter. When, in reality, I am.

Lindsey caught on, "So her dad doesn't like you? Well that just makes my offer that much more inviting!" Percy glared at me. If Percy's involved, then the answer is definite, "What time are we meeting him?"

Lindsey pov

When I heard Andy ask the little witch what time they were meeting her dad, I nearly screamed in frustration. What does that witch have that I don't! I kept my cool, "Ok Andy, maybe next time."

I need to try and break them apart, but how?

All of a sudden I get a brilliant idea. Get to Andy through the girl!

Nico pov

After Little Miss Drama Queen left, we burst out laughing! How could we not, her attempts to get Andy were hilarious! We walked out of the cafeteria; all of us have PE together. We were about to walk into the gym when Skylar stopped at a bulletin board.

She was looking at a poster. It said: SHORT TERM TALENT SHOW! SHOW OFF YOUR SKILLS TO THE REST OF THE SCHOOL! I could see that Skylar really wanted to enter. I walked up to her, "Hey, sign up. I know you want to!" She smiled at me, "Thanks for the confidence boost. I'm gonna enter!" She wrote down her name.

"What song are you going sing?" Thalia asked. Skylar looked thoughtful for a second, "Either American Girl, Good Girl, or Titanium." I nodded my head, all good songs. Andy and I walked into the boy's locker rooms and Skylar, Thalia, and Percy all walked into the girl's locker rooms. We were all unaware of what lay ahead in gym today.

**So what should Skylar sing?**

**American Girl- Bonnie McKee**

**Good Girl- Carrie Underwood**

**Titanium- David Guetta ft. Sia**

**REVIEW!**

**-Bobsayshello**


	5. A fully eventful gym class

**Hey guys! So, in this chapter…..NOT SPOILING!**

**Attack on titan- Thanks for the advice! I hope this chapter is better! **

**Grizzlybear2000- Thanks for the idea! I'll be sure to put that in!**

**Pandalover9914- Thanks! Here's the update!**

**I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN!**

**REVIEW!**

Skylar pov

Percy, Thalia, and I walked into the girl's locker room. I was slightly anxious for gym class. Don't get me wrong, I'm athletic, but there are so many people who are better than me

Abraham Lincoln High School doesn't have gym uniforms, we just have to wear something appropriate for gym class. I always stocked shorts and and athletic shirts in my gym locker so I don't have to wear dirty stuff. I really don't feel very comfortable changing in front of people, so I always change fast as lightning.

Today I wore a pair of skin-tight running shorts and an Under Armour shirt that said: You Just Got Beat By A Girl. I always love wearing shirts like that to show that girls are just as good as boys. I could see that Percy and Thalia were already done changing, so we just started talking.

Lindsey and her goons, Carrie and Melissa, sauntered up to us. It didn't look like they changed at all! I mean, Lindsey was still wearing her high heels! I snorted, "How do you expect to run in those death traps?" Lindsey gave me a fake sweet smile, "On hun, not everyone takes gym class seriously. Just you!" Carrie and Melissa let out high-pitched giggles that sounded quite similar to pig being strangled.

Thalia snarled, "Well not everyone minds getting a little dirty, _hun_." I laughed and headed to the gym, Percy and Thalia in tow. I heard Lindsey snarl behind me, "Watch your back, _fangirl_." I turned around and laughed, "You think that bothers me anymore? Nice try."

I walked into the gym, excited. I like gym because it's a class that grades don't matter. My mom has been pressuring me to get good grades since Kindergarten.

I turned to Coach Hedge, our gym teacher. I heard Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Andy practically choke. "COACH HEDGE!?" they screamed unanimously. He grinned, "It's me cupcakes!"

By this time, everyone had gathered in the gym. "Listen up cupcakes!" Coach Hedge hollered, "This week we will be practicing ancient techniques in fighting! Today we will be practicing archery. Jackson, you are exempt from this activity." I heard Percy sigh in relief. I also saw Coach Hedge wink at my new friends. I wonder why...

"Grab a bow and a couple of arrows and stand in front of a target!" Coach Hedge bellowed. I walked up to him, "I go to an archery range after school. Can I get my bow from my car?" he nodded. I ran to my car, extremely excited about this activity.

I came back about five minutes later and grabbed a couple of arrows. Coach Hedge was in front of everyone, "Does anyone have any experience with shooting arrows?" Thalia, Andy, Nico, and I raised our hands. Coach nodded, "Okay, those who know how to, shoot an arrow on my mark. One, two, THREE!" We all shot an arrow, all of them hit the bullseye. Coach Hedge grinned, "Good job! Do it again, this time, everyone watch them!"

We all shot an arrow again, mine was so close, it almost split! "Okay, everyone except those four shoot an arrow, copying what they did! On my mark. One, two, THREE!" Everyone shot an arrow, but only a few of them hit the target. Coach Hedge sighed, "Ok, everyone get your arrows! The four who have done it before, walk around and try to help people." I sighed and walked around. Lindsey couldn't even properly hold the bow! I sighed and walked up to her. "Ok Lindsey, you hold it like this." I readjusted her hands lightly. She screamed, "OW! Coach Hedge! Skylar hurt me!"

The coach turned to us. He was about to speak, when Andy walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. The coach sighed, "Ok Lindsey, I know you're lying. Don't lie." I smirked at Lindsey who snarled back.

I was about to snarl back, when the bell rang. Saved by the bell, how ironic.

Lindsey pov

That group of girls is going to be a problem for me this year. They interfere to much and have good connections. Percy is pretty, but isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she is intelligent in her own way. Thalia is clever, violent, and loud. She can be a bit of a problem. Skylar is the real problem. She's smart, athletic, and pretty. I've tried getting to her through words, but it doesn't work. She just blocks everyone out, she's unbreakable.

Those three girls apart would be no problem, but together, they're unstoppable. They're going to be a threat to me this year,a threat to my popularity. They already have all the boys coming after them, Skylar can silence the whole cafeteria with a sentence.

I've tried getting them in trouble, but the teachers will always believe Skylar over me. She's basically the teacher's pet.

It's hard, and I need to devise a plain to get them in trouble. As a plan forms in my mind, I can't help but grin, it's perfect!

I walked into my next class, literature. I groaned, I hate literature. Thankfully my targets are here so my plan can be put into action. Ms. Dallas smiled, "Hello class, we will start this class with a poem. Now, Skylar has already agreed to read a poem I approved. Let's hear it for Skylar!" The whole class clapped. When she got to the front of the class, she smiled and said, "I will be reciting a poem called I Read a Book. The author of this poem is unknown." She cleared her throat and began:

_"I read a book about a girl on fire,  
I read a book about a fearless Prior,  
I read a book about a boy with a wand,  
I read a book about a girl whose drawings respond,  
I read a book about a boy with demigod power,  
I read a book about a girl whose weakness made her flower._

The girl on fire taught me to never give up,  
and the fearless girl taught me that all is corrupt,  
the boy who lived taught me to follow my fate,  
along with the runes girl, whose destiny was great,  
the son of Poseidon taught me to be a hero,  
and the girl with cancer taught me to live for today, you might not get tomorrow.

They taught me to look up when things look bleak,  
and make me strong when I myself am weak,  
they taught me I don't need a wand or a knife,  
to be a savior in my fictional life.

We call them 'the heroes of our generation',  
but no, WE can be the heroes, and our own inspiration."  
  
Of course, the whole class clapped. She read it beautifully, but I will never tell her that. I raised my hand, "Could Skylar please explain the poem?" I was confident she couldn't explain it. Mrs. Dallas looked to her, "Skylar?" Skylar smiled at the teacher, "This poem shows what these books teach. They show you bravery, cleverness, and how to be a hero." The little witch raised her hand, "What made you choose this poem?"

Oh, this will be good, I might have some dirt on Skylar! Said girl smiled sadly, "Last year I was made fun of. I turned to books to comfort me. They showed me people with worse problems. They taught me, your past doesn't define you. You can always get a second chance. You can be anything. Anybody can be a hero."

Aw, that was kind of sweet. NOT! It was sad and pathetic. This might give me something against her. I felt myself smile evilly. I will get back at her, I will!

**Love it? Hate it? What should Skylar sing at the talent show? This is your last chance to tell me!**

**American Girl- 0**

**Good Girl- 2**

**Titanium- 1**

**You can vote more than once!**

**-Bobsayshello**


	6. TALENT SHOW!

**Gutentaug! Hola! Hello my many readers! How is everyone? Good? Good.**

**Fandom Rehab:**

**Phyciatrist: What seems to be the problem?**

**Me: I…I don't own PJO! *bursts into tears* **

**REVIEW!**

Skylar pov

I'm slightly nervous. Why? The talent show is in like ten minutes! Everyone keeps on reassuring me that I'll do fine. Andy and Percy are doing a duel, and I'm positive they're going to win!

It's only the second day of school, and the teachers piled on the homework. On the bright side, Lindsey and Mike are stayed away all day, but that only worries me. It means that they're planning something. Though, I'm pretty sure combined, they have the IQ of a rock.

I've decided I'm singing Good Girl. I'm hoping it will inspire whatever girl is dating Mike will break up with him. He's really an idiot.

Tomorrow's Saturday, so I'm positive that Lindsey or Mike will try to sabotage the talent show or something like that. Though they may not be smart, they have enough brain cells to figure that out, barely.

I'm kind of confused by my new friends. They whisper stuff in a strange language that for some reason I can slightly understand. They can use a bow and arrow like they've been training their whole lives. And all four of them have ADHD and dyslexia.

I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a very simple outfit. It's a pair of Gap jeans and I white shirt with fairly large necklace. Carl, the manager of the show peeks his head around the curtain. "Skylar," he said, "you're on in five minutes after Anderson and Percy." I took a deep breath and nodded. Show time!

Thalia pov

Nico and I are in the audience, Andy, Percy, and Skylar are all in the talent show. Conor, the MC walks on stage, "Hey everybody! Next we have Andy Chase and Percy Jackson doing an Ancient Greek duel!" Everybody clapped, but a few albeit grudgingly.

The curtain opened and we see Percy and my little bro standing there in full Greek armor. Percy has Riptide and Andy has a drakon bone sword. "Hi everyone!" Percy said, "We will be doing an Ancient Greek duel!" She turns to Andy, "You're going down Wise Guy!" She charges and their swords collide, "In your dreams Seaweed Brain." Slash. Duck. Roll. Repeat. Over and over again they did this until Percy got the upper hand.

She feinted to the left and and struck on the right. Andy let his guard down and Percy tackled him and put Riptide to his throat. "Do you yield?" she asked. Andy nodded and Percy jumped off him. They turned to the audience and bowed.

This time, the audience gave a more convincing applause then before. The MC walked on again, "That was really good! We'll probably have a tough time deciding!" I roll my eyes, of course he would say that! He cleared his throat, "Next we have Skylar-" he was cut off by a voice behind the curtain. The MC looked back to the audience, "Ok, next we have Skylar singing Good Girl!"

Whispers began, I bet nobody expected Skylar to compete. The curtain opened and Skylar was standing there. People automatically stopped whispering. Skylar smiled nervously and said, "Hi everyone, I will be singing Good Girl by Carrie Underwood." And she began.  
_  
Hey, good girl_

With your head in the clouds

I bet you I can tell you

What you're thinkin' about

You'll see a good boy

Gonna give you the world

But he's gonna leave you cryin'

With your heart in the dirt

His lips are dropping honey

But he'll sting you like a bee

So lock up all your loving

Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl

Get out while you can

I know you think you got a good man

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'till you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...

Better listen to me

He's low, low, low...

Hey, good girl

You got a heart of gold

You want a white wedding

And a hand you can hold

Just like you should, girl

Like every good girl does

Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying

Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust

'Cause when he says forever

Well, it don't mean much

Hey good girl

So good for him

Better back away honey

You don't know where he's been

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'till you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...

Yeah yeah yeah, he's low

Yeah yeah yeah

He's no good, girl

Why can't you see?

He'll take your heart and break it

Listen to me, yeah

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'till you find

He's no good, he's no good

Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'till you find

He's no good, girl

He's no good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

**How was it? Love it? Hate it? I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET TEN REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! Yes, its blackmail, but I do not care.**

**-Bobsayshello**


	7. Lindsey really can't take a hint

**Hey guys! I finally got ten reviews! You're probably gonna kill me for bribing you #sorrynotsorry Answer the poll in my bio! It's about who should join them at school next.**

**Get this through youre thick skull. I. Don't. Own. PJO.**

**Dragon444- Thanks!**

**BiggestFangirlEver- Thanks! Clever how you delivered the message, enjoy!**

**Midnight-rxse- She is, isn't she? Is youre twin sister that bad?**

**Pandalover9914- Actually, no one else reviewed. It is an awesome song!**

**Guest- She won't move, or die. But she'll get what's coming to her! *rubs hands eagerly***

**Bellarox2002- That's a really good question! The girl with the runes is Clary from the Mortal Instruments. Skylar read a book series about a demigod son of Poseidon called Peter Johnson *wink wink nudge nudge***

**Guest- Here's the update!**

**Lynn- Thanks! Sorry I had to bribe you guys, it's the only way I get reviews!**

**Fudge Nugget- You don't like, you don't read. It's quite simple.**

**Percabeth2275- Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**ENJOY! **

**Skylar pov**

I sang my heart out, to put it lightly. I never had put so much soul into my singing. I guess I just kind of wanted to win. When I finished the song, I opened my eyes and let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. I looked at the audience to see what they thought.

Everyone was staring at me shocked, even Nico and Thalia! I shot her a look that said, _Was it really that bad_? The look seemed to shock her out of her stupor and she began to clap. Soon, everyone was clapping, and it was deafening. I blushed and handed the microphone back to Conor.

I walked back stage to where Andy and Percy were waiting. They looked at me with their jaws on the floor. "Was it good?" I asked. Percy broke out of her stupor, "Skylar, that was amazing! You could be an Apo-" she cut off her sentence, "You could be a pop star!"

I was about to ask her what she was about to say, when I heard something that chilled me to the bone, it probably chilled Andy too. "Next, we have Lindsey Reed that would like to ask something to someone special!" My face went slack. I knew what she was going to do.

**Lindsey pov**

I was on stage in front of the whole school. The school normally has a welcome back dance the first Friday after school starts. I knew Andy was going to compete in the talent show, so I decided to ask him in front of the whole school! No way he could say no that!

I tapped the microphone to make sure it was on. "Hi everyone! I would like to ask Anderson Chase to the dance tomorrow!" The whole school awwwwed. Perfect! Now he has to say yes! Skylar, Andy, and Percy walked onstage. I looked at my future husband, "So Andy, what do you say?"

Skylar marched up to me and slapped me. "Get it through your thick skull: he. Has. A. Girlfriend!"

**Percy pov**

That witch cannot take a hint. After Skylar said that to her, I picked her up, and dropped off the stage. Demigod strength really comes in handy! The MC walked back onstage. "Ok, after that interesting display of events, we will announce the winners in ten minutes!"

**What did'ya think? Who should win the talent show, Percy and Andy, or Skylar? It's up to you!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Bobsayshello**


	8. Monster?

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I've had track and a lot of home work recently, so I haven't been able to work on this story as much as I would like to.**

**CupCakeAwesomeness- Yeah sorry, I figured I'd rather have an update.**

**Ro781727- Thanks for the idea, I will definitely put that in at some point!**

**Pandalover9914- Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest- Don't worry! I will keep writing!**

**Percebeth151- I will!**

**48861JBHP3rcYJ4ck50n- Surprisingly, only one person voted for Percy and Andy! I decided to compromise, hope you like it!**

**Moody maddy- Hope you like it!**

**Percy pov  
**  
I really have no idea who's going to win the talent show. Skylar sang really well, and Andy and I sparred pretty well. The other contestants don't stand a chance. One girl, Kenzie I think, tried to sing. She wound up breaking one of the auditorium lights.

The MC walked back on stage, "Ok guys, let's have our two finalists step forward, Andy and Percy, and Skylar!" All three of us stepped forward. "The winner of the 2014 talent show is, holy cow I can't believe it! We have a tie! The first one in the history of this school!" Everyone clapped extremely loud, I guess they weren't expecting that either!

"Have a good weekend everyone! Remember, we have a dance tomorrow. Boys choice!" With that, the MC walked off the stage. No sooner did he walk off stage did Andy look at me and grinned cockily. "Miss Seaweed Brain, would you do me the honor of attending the dance with me?" I smiled, "Of course Sir Wise Guy, it would be my honor."

We turned around, hand in hand, and saw Mike sneaking up behind Skylar. I grinned maniacally; this is going to be good! Mike placed his hands over Skylar's eyes. He said, "Guess who!" Skylar grinned sneakily, "The guy I want to judo flip right now?" Mike snorted, "You couldn't jud-" Poor boy never got to finish his sentence.

Skylar, like the awesome person she is, judo flipped him. He landed hard on his back and Skylar put her knee on his chest, "Don't touch me again, you creep. Or you won't have hands to do it with." Mike laughed, a cruel hard laugh that sent shivers up my spine, "You think you can defeat me, puny demigod?" Skylar looked stunned, "Demigod?" she whispered.

Her eyes widened, "I knew something weird was going on with you!" She started to rub a bracelet on her wrist. All of a sudden, it transformed into a bow in her hand, and a quiver on her back. Skylar didn't wait a second; she notched an arrow and pointed it at Mike.

"What are you?" She said. The thing laughed, "Don't you know demigod? I am a Pane! One of the ancient nature spirits! I am the oldest and most powerful of them, Kan!" It transformed. It had the top half of a man, and the bottom half of a dragon. The thing turned to me, "You are no match for me, Savior of Olympus." I grinned, "Tsk tsk, don't forget! We have the Ghost King, the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, and the counselor of the Athena cabin! We are the four most powerful demigods of the age! Have fun in Tartarus!"

The Pane snarled, "I will not be sent to Tartarus!" I smirked, "Oh yeah? Turn around." The Pane turned around, and was met by an arrow to the face. Kan crumbled to golden dust. Skylar snarled, "You really were a Pane, a pain in my butt."

**Oh yeah! Skylar's a demigod! Who should her parent be? It's up to you guys!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Bobsayshello**


End file.
